One body, two souls
by Great Erosennin
Summary: Ino is desperate to have sex with Sasuke. What is she ready to do to get him? Some yaoi, but in the end Ino gets her prize.


**One body, two souls**

by

Great Erosennin

**Prelude**

It was pretty normal day at Konoha village. Actually it was quite a pleasant day all in all, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Birds were happily singing and flowers were at full bloom. Everyone was happy, well at least almost everyone, Ino was quite angry and was relieving some of his pressure on her other two team mates, Shikamaru and Chouji. Asuma was quite tired of Inos constant tantrums and so finally after pulling Ino of Chouji and asked:

"Ino stop it! Stop trying to hit Chouji this minute! You are supposed to act as a team and beating your team-mate to a pulp isn't it!"

Ino stopped immediately trying to hit Chouji, who was hiding behind Shikamarus back and started glaring menacingly at his Sensei. After few minutes on glaring Ino stopped, and started crying:

"But Sensei! It's just so unfair! Soon Sasuke will leave on another mission with that bitch and soon he will definitely fall in love with her! Then I'll lose him forever…"

Asuma rolled his eyes and sighed: "You know, you can't really force Sasuke to fall in love with you. Eventually he will choose the one girl which his soul craves for. But of course if you wish you could try make him interested in you know, instead of beating the hell out of Chouji."

Inos eyes grew bigger and she said: "What did you say sensei?"

Asuma looked puzzled and said: "I said that instead of you trying to kill Chouji you could find Sasuke and for example ask him out."

Ino weaved her hand: "Not that sensei, what did you say before that?"

Asuma looked strangely at Ino: "I said that Sasuke will choose the one girl which he feels a soul connection… You know his soul mate."

Inos eyes grew bigger and Asuma could hear her mutter something like: "Yes… that just might work…"

Suddenly Ino started laughing and took hold of Chouji and Shikamaru, starting to drag them towards her home. Asuma looked at their retreating backs and sighed.

After few blocks Shikamaru looked up at Ino and said: "You know your plan won't work." Chouji looked puzzled and said: "What plan Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked at Chouji and continued: "She's planning on using Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu on Sasuke. Probably have her way with him that way, if she for example gets pregnant to Sasuke, he will have to marry her." Ino blushed and said: "How on earth did you figure out my plan so quickly." Shikamaru rolled his eyes: "It was quite obvious. The only thing I'm wondering is why on earth Asuma didn't figure it out and stop you." Chouji looked that he was going to be sick: "But Ino that would be like a rape. How can you even contemplate something like that?" Shikamaru just sighed and said: "That's no good Chouji, don't you see that she intends that we help her in it. There is no turning her head now." Chouji looked that he was going to puke, Ino looked at him little worryingly and said: "Don't worry Chouji no one will ever find out and besides I will treat you all you can eat Barbeque if you help me." A fire started burning in Choujis eyes; suddenly he sprung up and yelled: "BAR-BE-QUE! Fine count me in!" Ino smirked at Chouji and Shikamaru and said: "Good, let's start planning. We will try it first thing tonight." Shikamaru sighed again and said: "Fine, fine… just make sure I can watch." Ino looked blushing at Shikamaru: "Ou Shika, I didn't know you would like to watch. But okay." Shikamaru looked embarrassed and said: "Well I need some new ideas for me and Temari and reading all those books she has given me is so boring, they don't even contain pictures."

**First Night**

Sasuke had had a rough day. He had practised all day with that Duracell bunny aka Naruto and that crazy bitch Sakura. In other words he had had to pick Sakuras kunai all the time while dodging stupid Kage Bunshin no Jutsu attacks. Sakura had even "forgotten" her underwear home, so she had probably given a peek-a-boo show to at least two other teams, including their. Although after the first: "Ooops, I just dropped my kunai!" show Kakashis face had been pretty funny looking. But still the day had been mentally exhausting. So as soon as Sasuke had gone home, he had decided to have a private party. The only ones invited were a stolen sake bottle, five Kakashis Icha Icha Paradise videos, old sock and his right hand. Sadly though when he was just getting started, as usual the doorbell rang. Sasuke got up and sighed deeply, now he was angry. No one and he meant no one had the right to interfere with his private parties, and so to get his point clear to the disturber he didn't even bother to take the sock off and pull his pants up. "Besides," he thought "if it was Sakura he would just be pleased, probably." Sasuke pulled the door open…

After Ino had told her plan to them Shikamaru had found at least ten weak points in it, but since he was intelligent he didn't point them out to Ino. After he had dated Temari few times, he had understood that, if a woman had decided to do something, you will only get your head smashed into pulp if you try talking reason to her. It had actually gone in quite easily; Temari had bashed him only two times until Shikamaru learned what to say, and importantly what not to say. So now it was evening and he was walking towards Sasukes home with six bottles of "borrowed" sake with him. The plan was simple; he would go over to Sasuke and drink with him until he crashed. Then he and Chouji would carry him over to Ino, undress him and let Ino do her stuff. It sounded so simple and so bothersome, thought Shikamaru. When he finally rung the doorbell he was surprised when Sasuke opened the door quickly without wearing anything but a sock. Of course the sock kind of covered everything important but still, one would expect something more appropriate with the number one genin of the village. Shikamaru sighed and thought: "Well at least Ino won't be disappointed with its size." While saying in the same time, with a fake grin in his face: "Hi Sasuke, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought that my old school friend might just appreciate sharing these sake bottles with me, since its still a week until your next mission." Sasuke looked surprised, he just nodded a little and then let Shikamaru enter. As he walked inside he quickly noted the already half empty bottle and the Icha Icha videos that covered the main table. "Apparently I interrupted his private party well at least that explains the sock." Shikamaru quickly scooped the videos in one neat pile and put his bottles to the now empty space, after that he turned to Sasuke and said: "So, are you ready to have fun old class mate of mine!" In his mind Shikamaru slapped his forehead while saying: "DUH!" He had tried to explain to Ino that he couldn't play a part of a dim-witted hillbilly but Ino, as usual, hadn't listened. "Oh well," thought Shikamaru "at least when he kicks me out I can go home and start sleeping." But when Sasuke answered all thoughts of early night were demolished from Shikamarus head. Apparently the half a bottle of sake Sasuke had already drunk had seriously influenced his brain activity, or he was a natural dope, since he said: "Well of course Shikamaru, as you might have noticed I was already celebrating when you came in. Now we can have "fun" together. Besides I need to ask you some things about women, since you are dating Temari I bet you can tell me are all women stupid or is Sakura just a stupid crazy ultra horny bitch?"

When Sasuke had seen who was behind the door, all angry thoughts left his mind. How could he ever be angry at someone as sexy as Shikamaru. Deep in his mind Sasuke had had a crush at Shikamaru from the start of school; he was so intelligent, so sexy and so cool. Everything he wasn't and so as soon as Shikamaru had asked to get inside and shown the sake bottles, Sasuke had let him enter. Maybe he wouldn't have to settle for few Icha Icha yaoi videos tonight. Besides he might even get and answer to the question he had contemplated a long, long time…

As soon as Shikamaru had lifted his jaw back in to its rightful place, Sasuke continued: "Of course I haven't got that much experience with women, I have only fucked with Ten Ten and he was so concentrated at bondage that I don't think any other thought penetrated her small mind…" As Sasukes words trailed off Shikamaru took the first bottle of sake from the table, uncorked it and started gulping the bitter tasting liquid. Only one though penetrated his big mind: "MUST… GET… SAKE… QUICKLY…"

Few hours went actually quite quickly and strangely Shikamaru found that he was the one who was emptying the bottles more quickly. Of course Sasuke drank too, but as he was on his second bottle Shikamaru had already drunk three. This fact of course complicated his mission since he was supposed to hold back while getting Sasuke drunk. But, Shikamaru reasoned in his fogged brain, she hadn't known what Sasuke would be like. When the bottles started emptying Sasuke started talking about his sex life, and of course this made Shikamaru drink more. When they were drinking the last bottle Shikamaru suddenly noticed that Sasukes hand had trailed of into his pants and strangely though he didn't mind it at all and as he was just about to comment on that fact he suddenly found himself kissing Sasuke passionately. At the same moment Sasuke raised Shikamaru, without breaking the kiss, and started taking him towards the bedroom. As Sasuke putt him on the soft bed Shikamaru thought: "Oh, what the hell… It's only one night after all!" Sasuke ripped Shikamarus clothes of and as in unison they turned into sixty-nine and started sucking, before changing position so that Sasuke could thrust himself into Shikamarus tight ass.

Night turned into day, and Shikamaru awakened in Sasukes bed. He had a horrible headache and Sasukes arm was over his chest. Shikamaru got up, took what little clothes he had left from their wild night of passion and ran as hell. Thinking at the same time: "How bothersome, now I have to dodge Inos attempts on my life…"

**Second Night**

After the abysmal performance of Shikamaru last night, Ino had decided that he would have to change her plan. Tonight he would ambush Sasuke with Chouji when he was on his way home from practise. Ino knew that Sasuke practised always rigorously and stopped only when the sun went down.

Ino and Chouji had been waiting almost an hour in a dirty alley when they finally spotted some movement on the main walkway. Ino hissed at Chouji: "Get ready! When I say go, jump out pull this bag over his head and grab him. Okay?" Chouji nodded silently, took the bag and got ready. When Ino finally yelled go the dark figure had almost slipped past the alley, but Chouji was still able to get a hold of him. Few minutes of quiet but quite furious struggle ensued, but Chouji managed to beat the figure using his enormous strength and the suddenness of the attack at his advantage. Although the figure managed to get few decent punches at his face he quickly shrugged them off. When Chouji got back to the alley he was carrying the tied and unconscious figure over his right shoulder. Ino couldn't have been happier and quickly took the "package" from Chouji and went home.

As soon as she had gotten to her own room he quickly removed the figures clothes but she left the bag over his head just in case he would awaken before she was ready. The Ino removed her own clothes lied on her bed, aimed carefully at the still unconscious figure and did Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu, after few minutes of soul flying she finally settled on the slumped figure. It was awesome; Sasukes body was firm and apparently contained much more chakra than she had estimated in her wildest dreams. Ino quickly took the bag of and threw the underwear to the ground, a jolly big walloping thingy jingled happily between "her" legs, and for her satisfaction started arousing as soon as she laid her eyes on her real body, which was lying naked on the bed. Ino was determined to take care of her body. To quicken "the resolve" of the loan body, Ino went to the bed and started touching her own body and before she even noticed Sasukes body was ready for some serious action. Ino placed Sasukes body gently over his own body and started pushing the hose slowly inn. At first she felt little resistance but then the soulless body underneath her started to respond, only in normal automated way of course. It felt wonderful, as she started pushing Sasukes thingy in more rapidly she felt that pressure was starting to build, she could feel it all the way up in the spine, but she tried to hold it back. Because she also felt that his own body had started to shiver under her and why should Sasuke have all the fun tonight anyway, she was going to enjoy this. Ino started fondling with her own breast and felt that the soulless body under her was getting really aroused by this. But then just when she was sure Sasukes body could hold ejaculation long enough, it came for few minutes Ino felt that she was in total heaven, for few minutes. Then she thought that she might just well finish the job at hand and moved Sasukes body down a bit, and started sucking her body to climax. It didn't take too long and only after few slurps and sucks she felt as the body cramped around her tongue. The climax probably felt awesome and Ino was kind of sorry that she couldn't feel it herself; she could just watch and suck some more when the empty body thrashed beneath her.

With a satisfied grind Ino pulled Sasukes body next to him closed it eyes and left it. As she returned to her own body she felt satisfied beyond all reason and just cuddled next to the sleeping boy. It didn't take long for her to get to sleep…

Chouji was happily walking towards his home and was in his head congratulating himself of a job well done. It had been almost too easy to kidnap the best genin of their class, but Chouji thought that Sasuke must have been tired for all that training he had done. "Actually," Chouji thought "He had done so astounding job, that he deserved some barbeque right now." and so walked carelessly at the next open restaurant. When he entered he almost fainted, at the bar Sasuke was happily drinking sake with his teacher Kakashi and by the looks of it they had been doing it quite long already. Chouji moved to the counter and said: "Hi Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun! How have you been doing? Where's the rest of your gang?" Kakashi looked strait at Chouji with his one, now hazy eye: "Chouji-kun, you don't have to call me sensei when we meet outside the job and Sakura decided to get to sleep early…" at this point his words slurred off and Sasuke continued: "I sent Naruto to fetch few videos I had loaned from Kakashi. Strangely he hasn't come back yet. But newer mind would you like to have a drink Chouji? You know I have always liked you…" Chouji slapped Sasukes hand which had idly started rubbing Choujis ass off and answered quickly: "Not tonight Sasuke, maybe some other night. I feel a bit tired myself, I'll better get to bed." With that he left and started hurrying towards Inos place. Half way there he stopped and thought: "If I go there now she'll probably beat me to pulp. Besides she should find it out herself soon." With that thought he turned around and went home.

Morning came too fast thought Ino when her alarm clock waked her. But she felt an even greater shock when she opened her eyes and saw that she was cuddling Naruto, not Sasuke like she had thought but Naruto. Ino screamed, Naruto woke up looked at naked Ino and screamed. Ino looked at naked Naruto and then at her owned naked body. She screamed again. Inos stepfather burst in to the room, looked at the situation, took a hold of Naruto and his clothes and threw both out from the window assisting them with many, many curse words.

**Third Night**

Ino was starting to get desperate. Already two failed attempts! Tonight it would have to work and so Ino had decided that he would go strait to Sasuke and beg him to have sex with him, and maybe twelve bottles of stolen sake would persuade him to comply as the evening got farther. It was nine o'clock when she knocked Sasukes door. She had loitered around the house a few hours already, but hadn't got the courage to knock at the door. Sasuke answered the knocking promptly, and let Ino enter as she had shown what great bounties she was bearing, mainly sake. The conversation started awkwardly but as the bottles emptied both of them got more courage. Sasuke started, again, talking about his past experiences and Ino started blushing. Of course she wasn't a virgin anymore, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma had all taken care of that the minute their team was formed, but still sexuality was an embarrassing subject to her. But then approximately when she was drinking her fifth bottle she finally blurted: "Wouldyouliketohavesexwithme?" Sasuke slurred: "What did you ask?" Ino blushed more: "Would you like to have sex with me?" Sasuke measured her up and down: "Well…. why not. Your not such a bad looker you know, and maybe Sakura will finally leave me be if I fuck you like there's no tomorrow." Ino blushed more and said: "Okay… would you like me to take of my clothes?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow: "Well I can't bloody hell fuck you if you are wearing them you know." Ino quickly took of her clothes and as soon as she was naked Sasuke leaped at her and started kissing passionately. Ino was so stunned by the skill of Sasuke at kissing that she didn't even notice that Sasuke had carried her to his bead. There he ripped his clothes of and started kissing Ino, everywhere. At the point when Sasuke finally reached Inos cunt she was so turned on that her juices had wetted the bed and as Sasuke started sucking and licking frantically she almost came in an instant. But Sasuke didn't let him come yet. He started teasing Ino by bringing her to the point of coming and then stopping, until starting to suck again, stopping even closer the point of pleasure. Fifteen minutes of this devilish game left Ino begging Sasuke to finally enter her and give her an orgasm. After Sasuke had heard Ino beg, he gladly complied, pushing his enormous dick inside Ino in an instant. Ino thought that she would burst from the sheer enormity of Sasukes joystick, but soon her body accommodated to the freakishly big thingy, it was even bigger than Narutos. Sasuke started thrusting himself into Ino quickly and because she had already been close at getting an orgasm the quick movement of Sasuke brought Ino quickly to paradise. She could feel how his cunt started constricting around Sasukes manhood and how Sasuke still kept on pushing further, probably determinated to see the top of his dick in Inos mouth. But still although he was brutal even violent in his lovemaking he was still quite adapt in handling his hose and after the first orgasm Ino found herself on the verge of another quite quickly. Only as she started, again trembling uncontrollably under Sasuke, did he came. Ino felt how Sasukes big stick started pulsing inside of her, pumping a huge load of spunk inside, she came again and this time they both screamed from pleasure in unison.

After this astounding show of sexual aptitude they both fell as sleep in each others arms exhausted and totally satisfied. Next morning Ino woke up in an empty bead, there was a note next to her and in it read: "Yo! That was some great bloody whopping sex! See you definitely after I return from my next mission. Btw. can Naruto join us next time? We had whoppingly good time when we had fun with Sakura a week-a-go and since you're even better than she, we should have smashing fun."

As she had read the note a tear formed itself in Inos eyes, Sakura had had him first. "But hey!" Ino thought cheering up a bit: "At least I was better than that crazy mother fucker bitch Sakura, and I will definitely see him after his mission!"

At first Ino didn't notice the small post script at the end of the note, but she noticed it soon after reading the note the fifth time, it said: "P.s. I'M YOUR FATHER!" In his mind Ino knew that it was true.

Konohas pleasant day was interrupted by a terrible howl of terror originating from the Uchiha complex…

The End


End file.
